Una Misión
by Hillary Dragons
Summary: [SUSPENDIDA] Skipper hasta ahora es el mejor en su trabajo de agente secreto, no le falta nada excepto... El amor, no cree en en tal cosa es siempre frío y un rompecorazones. ¿Podrá Skipper lograr sentir algo por su compañera de misión Marlene? Ella es todo lo contrario a él, pero dicen que "Polos opuestos se atraen" Y ¿quién sabe? Después de todo, el amor siempre llega sin avisar.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola a todos! Soy Hillary, volví con una nueva historia, estará buenísima. Va a estar llena de humor, romance y mucho drama. Siempre me han gustado las historias con drama y romance mezclado me parece genial. Por lo tanto decidí escribir esta historia, la pareja no es "Hiccstrid" es "Skilene" esta pareja me ha llamado mucho la atención y espero que este fic les guste, bueno ahora hablemos un poco de los personajes:_

**Skipper:** 24 años agente secreto de la Asociación Secreta de Guardaespaldas Internacional "ASGI" Los Ángeles. Líder nato y el mejor en defensa personal, frio, mujeriego y al parecer carente de emociones.

**Kowalski:** 24 años el mejor científico de la ASGI es considerado el cerebro de cualquier misión. Tiene un profundo amor hacia su ex compañera Doris.

**Rico:** 24 años agente secreto de la ASGI Los Ángeles, experto en artillería y armas. Su corazón esconde un gran secreto que teme contar a sus amigos.

**Cabo:** 21 años, es el mas joven del equipo, pero su corazón es tan grande y sus ojos tan ciegos que suele cometer estupideces y salir lastimado casi siempre.

**Marlene:** 22 años agente secreto de la ASGI España, la mejor en defensa personal y uso de armas, es optimista, sociable y algún dia sueña con encontrar al chico ideal para tener una familia.

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, su creador y dueño es Dreamworks, lo único que es de mi persona es esta historia. Cualquier parecido o similitud con otro fic es solamente una linda coincidencia. _

_Enjoy_

**Capitulo 1:**

Era un día frio en Los Ángeles las nubes habían empañado el cielo aquella mañana, Skipper y su equipo estaban reunidos en la oficina de este esperando a Alice que traía su nueva misión. Kowalski miraba con el ceño fruncido el periódico, Rico jugueteaba con un lápiz, Cabo encontró un libro interesante en la oficina de Skipper. Y Skipper, él estaba de un humor de perros aquella mañana, Alice se estaba tardando mucho en llegar ya habían esperado mas de media hora y lo peor era que ella lo hacia a propósito para molestar a Skipper, él odiaba la tardanza. Pronto una pelirroja de al menos unos 35 años entro a la oficina sonriendo.

\- ¡Chicos! - Hablo sin quitar su sonrisa

\- Llegas tarde - Le reprocho Skipper con voz frívola - ¿Cual es la excusa ahora?

\- Ninguna - Contesto Alice secamente - Llegue tarde porque me dio la gana

\- Siempre llegas tarde porque te da la gana... Pero es un progreso ya que lo admites - Dijo Skipper con voz neutra

\- ¡Eso no debería importarte! - Exclamo ella con rabia

\- Por su puesto que si - La contradijo - A todos nos dijiste que estuviéramos aquí a las 7:00 horas y tu llegaste a las 7:30 horas, si nosotros llegáramos a esa hora estoy seguro en que considerarías en despedirnos

\- He pensado mucho para despedirte Skipper - Dijo la pelirroja chasqueando la lengua

\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces? - La reto

\- Porque desgraciadamente la ASGI no se puede dar el lujo de perderte, eres el mejor en todo - Dijo a regañadientes

\- Al menos me alegro saber que soy apreciado - Dijo Skipper con una sonrisa, le encantaba sacar a Alice de sus casillas

\- Yo sin embargo - Dijo rápidamente la chica - ¡Pienso que eres un niño caprichoso!

\- Alice ¿cual es la misión? - Pregunto Cabo rompiendo la tensión entre Skipper y Alice

\- Mírenlo ustedes mismos - Dijo ella olvidándose de Skipper

Ella les entrego una carpetas con documentos e imágenes.

\- Este es el Príncipe Julien - Dijo mostrándole la foto de un chico moreno - Tiene 20 años de edad, ha estado recibiendo amenazas

\- ¿Qué tipo de amenazas? - Interrumpió Kowalski

\- Oh como sabrán el Príncipe Julien tendrá su coronación el 31 de octubre, las cartas que le han estado enviando suelen hablar acerca de aquel día y su fin - Dijo Alice y les entrego unas hojas que decían

"_31 de octubre, fecha prometedora para ti y para mi, tenemos algo en común Príncipe Julien pero lo que nos diferencia es que tu perderás y yo ganare". -J.G._

\- ¿J. G? ¿Quién es? - Dijo Kowalski

\- No lo sabemos, pero hay que proteger al Príncipe, esa es su misión lo escoltaran hasta su hogar en Madagascar sano y salvo para su coronación

\- Pero Alice, su coronación es el 31 de octubre y falta mas de un mes - Dijo Rico

\- Lo que me lleva a lo siguiente - Dijo Alice con voz calmada - Julien acepto a ser escoltado con la condición de viajar por los países mas relevantes de Europa antes de su coronación pues su sueño es conocer el mundo

\- Eso quiere decir que viajaran por Europa con el Príncipe, serán como unas vacaciones - Dijo Alice

\- Eso es asombroso - Se emociono Cabo

\- Lo se, la cultura en Europa es increíble - Dijo Kowalski

\- Oh Europa, lugar de mi hermosa España - Dijo Skipper, sentía un gran aprecio por España

\- Y eso no es todo - Hablo Alice sacándolos de su ensoñación

\- ¿Hay más? - Pregunto cansado Rico

\- Si, ejecutaran esta misión con otra persona, una chica para ser exactos - Contesto Alice sonriendo

\- Alice ¿estas loca? ¡No necesitamos otro soldado en este comando y mucho menos una mujer! - Replico Skipper

\- No seas machista, este comando puede ser excelente pero debemos tomar todas las medidas necesarias, Marlene no te dará ningún problema es experta en defensa personal y sabe manejar un arma, si es eso lo que te preocupa - Dijo Alice - ¿Entendido?

\- Entendido - Mascullaron todos

\- Y Skipper...

\- Si, Alice... - Dijo él molesto

\- Tu buscaras a la señorita Marlene en el aeropuerto -Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

\- ¿¡Que yo qué!? - Estallo hecho en furia

\- Lo que escuchaste, son ordenes de mis superiores, queremos que ella llegue en perfectas condiciones a nuestras instalaciones

\- ¿¡Acaso no pueden ir Cabo, Rico o Kowalski!? - Replico Skipper

\- Tal vez, pero yo te escogí a ti no a ellos. En los documentos que les entregue hay una foto de ella y sus datos, revísalos se te hará mas fácil saber como es... - Dijo la mujer y salio de la oficina dejando a Skipper rojo de ira

Skipper tomo los expedientes y busco la foto de la chica, Alice no había mentido todo lo que necesitaba saber estaba allí, miro la pequeña fotografía, Marlene era muy bonita tenia una tez blanca como la nieve un hermoso cabello castaño claro que se desparramaba por su espalda y unos chispeantes ojos color miel. Sin duda alguna era preciosa no como las otras chicas que Skipper había conocido, ella era hermosa y a la vez adorable. Tomo las llaves de la Hummer de Kowalski y tomo el ascensor para ir al estacionamiento del cuartel, en la recepción se encontró con Jenna la recepcionista.

\- Hey Skipper - Dijo ella con voz seductora

\- Buen día Jenna - Dijo Skipper en tono neutral, él y Jenna habían tenido una aventura ella quería algo serio con él pero este era muy desconfiado nunca volvió a confiar en una chica, se mantenía frio y distante cada vez que alguien se acercaba a él para tratar de romper ese gran escudo de inseguridad y miedo que lo atrapa. Así lo cambio Kitka, y la odiaba por eso, abrió su corazón para ella y no lo aprecio, jugo con el y lo daño. Se recupero y se prometio a si mismo jamas volver a amar a otra chica y hasta ahora lo había cumplido sin importar a quien lastimaba

\- Que te vaya bien -Dijo ella sonriéndole

\- Gracias - Respondió secamente mientras se alejaba por las oscuras escaleras que llevaban al estacionamiento -Esas escaleras eran el único problema de la agencia, y es que para llegar al estacionamiento tenias que bajar por ellas, eran húmedas y sombrías. No había ascensor y nadie sabia porque ya que todo el edificio estaba equipada con la mejor tecnología. Pronto llego hasta la camioneta de Kowalski, se subió sin ánimos y condujo por las asombrosas calles de California, el aeropuerto no quedaba muy lejos solo a quince minutos sin trafico. Skipper cruzo en West Way y recorrió Center Way hasta tomar World Way para llegar a su destino. Él aparco la camioneta, y entro al aeropuerto suspiro aspiro aire profundamente, olía a café recién hecho el aeropuerto era bonito y eso siempre le había gustado la iluminación era buena al igual que la atención él era de Canadá y cuando piso por primera vez LA, California quedo prendido por todo. Trato de calmarse pues iba a conocer a su nueva compañera y lo mejor era ser educado, se trago su ira y enojo. Miro a su alrededor había muchas personas y era difícil encontrar a Marlene. De repente alguien se acerco a paso rápido y se detuvo frente a él, la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos almendrados le tendió su mano para luego decir cortésmente:

\- "No importa el riesgo, no importa la misión..."

\- "Protegeré con mi vida lo que sea y con honor" - Skipper finalizo la frase mientras estrechaba la mano de Marlene -Lo que ambos recitaron era el lema de la ASGI todos debían saber eso pues era el lenguaje que utilizaban para comunicarse sin que nadie sospechara algo

\- Hola, mi nombre es Marlene Schneider. Gusto en conocerlo - Hablo la chica con acento español

\- Mi nombre es Skipper Maxwell, el gusto es mio señorita Schneider. Bienvenida a California

Skipper guio a Marlene entre la multitud hasta llegar al estacionamiento, como buen caballero que era le ayudo con las maletas y le abrió la puerta cortésmente. El camino hasta la agencia se torno silencioso e incomodo ninguno hablaba solo se oían las respiraciones de ambos.

\- ¿Es usted originalmente de España? - Pregunto Skipper

\- La verdad no, de hecho soy de aquí mismo California - Dijo ella sonriendo

\- ¿En serio? - Dijo Skipper asombrado

\- Si, fui promovida a la otra sede que esta en España porque lo pedí. California no me trae muchos recuerdos lindos - Respondió Marlene con nostalgia

\- Entiendo - Contesto Skipper tranquilamente aunque le daba mucha curiosidad el tema

\- Pero no importa, tu si naciste aquí ¿verdad? - Pregunto Marlene

\- Señorita Schneider lamento decirle que soy Canadiense - Respondió él

\- Valla eso si que es una sorpresa - Dijo Marlene riendo entre dientes - Por favor Señor Maxwell preferiría que me llame por mi nombre de pila Marlene

\- Esta bien Marlene, tu también puedes llamarme por mi nombre Skipper

Pronto llegaron a la agencia, Skipper llevo a Marlene hasta la recepción, tomaron el ascensor y subieron al piso numero 7, al entrar a la oficina. Cabo, Rico y Kowalski detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar con asombro a Marlene. Kowalski la miro de pies a cabeza le pareció muy atractiva, Rico también la miro fijamente aunque no le pareció tan hermosa quizás es porque su corazón no aceptaba a otra persona, mientras tanto Cabo la miraba atontado.

\- Chicos - Carraspeo Skipper algo enojado por la conducta de sus hombres - Ella es Marlene Schneider, quiero que la traten bien pues trabajara con nosotros por un tiempo y lo mejor es llevarnos bien

\- Hola, mi nombre es Rico - Dijo el chico sonando amistoso

\- Hola Rico - Contesto Marlene sonriendo

\- Espero que nos llevemos bien Marlene, soy Kowalski - Dijo el científico

\- Yo también lo espero Kowalski

\- Yo... Bueno yo... - Tartamudeo Cabo - So-soy

\- ¿Eres? - Pregunto Marlene

\- Yo pues...

\- El es Cabo, es algo tímido - Dijo Skipper ayudando a su compañero

\- Oh, entiendo - Dijo Marlene sonriendo - Hola Cabo, es un placer conocerte

\- I-Igual - Dijo Cabo - ¡Eres muy bonita! - Se le escapo

\- Gracias - Contesto Marlene, sonriéndole

\- Bienvenida Marlene, al mejor comando de Los Ángeles. ¿Eres lo suficiente buena como para estar aquí? - Le pregunto Skipper

\- Por supuesto - Respondió a Marlene decidida

\- ¿Crees poder vencer a mis hombres? - Pregunto él desafiándola

\- A cada uno incluyéndote - Respondió ella

\- Me agrada tu animo, averigüemos que tal eres en defensa... - Dijo él - Rico, tu primero

Rico se acerco a Marlene y comenzó a pelear con la chica, esta se defendía ágil mente mientras que Rico intentaba noquearla, ella le dio un golpe en el estomago, él se torció mientras le daba ventaja a ella para lanzarlo al suelo obteniendo la victoria. Los demás combates fueron así, Kowalski termino en el suelo y Cabo también, Skipper estaba asombrado Marlene era sin duda increíble.

\- Estoy impresionado - Dijo Skipper con voz sincera, sus amigos lo miraron perplejos, él jamas admitía que alguien lo había "impresionado"

\- Gracias - Dijo Marlene sintiéndose feliz, sabia que Skipper era una persona muy difícil de sorprender y sin embargo lo había hecho y estaba orgullosa

\- Sin embargo aun te falta vencerme - Dijo Skipper

El chico era considerablemente mas alto que ella, media al menos 1.95 mientras que ella media 1.80, él se coloco en posición y comenzó a lanzar golpes en sus piernas mientras protegía su torso. Al verla pelear conocía su táctica: Pegar un puñetazo en el estomago para que el dolor lo distraiga, noquearlo o lanzarlo al suelo. Él tomo su brazo y la lanzo al piso ella apretó su mandíbula, vencer a Skipper iba a ser difícil. Se levanto rápidamente y golpeo a Skipper en la quijada, este no advirtió su movimiento pero se recupero, pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos y nadie cedía, los pulmones de Marlene ardían suplicando aire y descanso. Skipper se sentía igual, aquella chica le había dado la pelea de su vida no le importaba la sangre en su mejilla ni los moretones que tenia al contrario se había divertido.

\- Tregua - Pidió la chica cansada y cayendo al piso

\- Tregua - Afirmo Skipper poniéndose en frente de ella - Eres realmente buena, sera un placer para mi y mis compañeros tenerte en este comando

\- El placer, es mio - Dijo Marlene sonriéndole mientras aceptaba la mano que le tendía su nuevo compañero de equipo

_Y bien, ¿les gusto? Se que es un poquito corto pero tengan paciencia apenas estoy comenzando. No se cuando actualizare pero les propongo algo: mientras más reviews tenga más rápido actualizo ¿vale? Bueno supongo que es todo, nos leemos después mis chiquillos... _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola chicos, volví y aquí estoy con el capitulo 2, espero que les guste. Gracias a quienes se tomaron un rato de su tiempo para escribirme un review, por eso quiero mandarles un saludo:_

_\- ShirlynDark_

\- _Irina015 _

_\- Mari Pie85_

_\- Eldayanet _

_Gracias a todos, besos y abrazos psicológicos._

_**Disclaimer:**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, su creador y dueño es Dreamworks, lo único que es de mi persona es esta historia. Cualquier parecido o similitud con otro fic es solamente una linda coincidencia._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

\- ¿¡Qué demonios sucedió aquí!? - Exclamo Alice mirando la oficina de Skipper, estaba furiosa y es que no era para menos la oficina estaba hecha un desastre, libros rasgados, sillas rotas y el escritorio de Skipper por poco se sale por las grandes ventanas de cristal - ¡Parece como si hubiera pasado un huracán en este lugar!

\- Más bien dos - Le susurro Cabo a Rico, este ultimo se rio entre dientes

\- ¿Y bien? Exijo una explicación - Dijo Alice regañándolos como si fuera su madre

\- ¿Alice nos vas a castigar? - Se burlo Skipper, la pelirroja se puso colorada

\- ¡Si lo haré! - Grito - ¡Tu Skipper limpiaras todo este desorden!

\- ¿¡Qué!? - Replico él

\- ¿Skipper quieres que traiga una escoba? - Se mofo Rico

\- Mejor que sean cuatro. Tú, Kowalski, Cabo y Skipper también limpiaran - Dijo Alice

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Le reprocho Cabo - ¿Acaso no puede hacerlo el conserje?

\- Ustedes ya están muy grandes como para destruir oficinas, además el conserje no tiene porque limpiar sus desastres - Respondió Alice

\- En ese caso, yo también debo ayudarlos a limpiar - Hablo Marlene por primera vez desde que entro Alice - Es en parte mi desorden

\- ¡Oh! Marlene ¿estabas aquí? - Dijo Alice bajando la guardia

\- Si, y voy a ayudar a limpiar también - Dijo la chica

\- No, claro que no - Negó Alice - Estoy segura que ellos te obligaron a hacerlo

\- En realidad...

\- He dicho que no, mejor vallamos a tomar un té - Dijo la pelirroja tomando a Marlene por el brazo

\- Pero... - Marlene miro a los chicos, ellos negaban con la cabeza

\- Y una ultima cosa - Dijo Alice - Su vuelo a Italia sale a la 1:00pm, buena suerte

Alice era realmente amable y muy buena persona, no sabia porque los chicos la trataban de aquella forma.

\- Oye Alice, ¿por qué los chicos te odian? - Pregunto Marlene

\- Ellos no me odian - Dijo Alice sonriendo - Y yo tampoco a ellos, nos queremos mucho a nuestra manera, lo que ocurre es que ellos son muy extrovertidos y yo un poco más seria, eso causa diferencias entre nosotros pero no nos odiamos

\- Entiendo - Contesto Marlene

\- Nosotros nos conocimos en la escuela militar, yo estaba a punto de salir y cambiar mi rango pero ellos apenas estaban comenzando. Hemos sido amigos desde entonces y nuestra amistad se a fortificado, incluso una vez Rico me salvo la vida

\- Vaya, si que son unos chicos asombrosos - Dijo Marlene sintiéndose sorprendida

\- Lo son - Afirmo Alice - Todos incluyendo a Skipper lo son

\- Skipper me parece agradable - Dijo Marlene - Aunque, se muestra la mayoría de las veces distante

\- Él ha sido así desde que un mal amor llego a su vida

\- Es triste, parece un gran chico - Dijo Marlene

\- No te equivocas, él tiene un gran corazón solo no quiere que nadie lo vuelva a lastimar - Contesto Alice

Marlene decidio volver a la oficina de Skipper, tenia remordimiento ya que los chicos probablemente estarían limpiando el desastre que ella había hecho junto con Skipper, ella consiguió en un armario una escoba y estaba dispuesta a ayudar a sus compañeros. Pronto llego a la oficina entro sin avisar y lo que vio le desconcertó, Cabo, Skipper, Rico y Kowalski no estaban limpiando solo estaban mirando un pequeño aparato del tamaño de un teléfono pero lo que lo diferenciaba era que el aparato emanaba luces de colores, Marlene advirtió que habían estado conteniendo la respiración pues lanzaron un largo suspiro cuando ella cerro la puerta.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto - ¿no deberían estar limpiando?

\- ¿Te aburriste de Alice? - Pregunto Kowalski evadiendo la pregunta

\- Para nada, es una persona magnifica - Contesto Marlene

\- Acabas de ganarte mi desprecio - Dijo Skipper

\- No le hagas caso - Se apresuro a decir Cabo - Esta jugando

\- Tampoco me importa su opinión - Dijo Marlene secamente, ella también empezaba a despreciar la actitud de Skipper

\- Ya me fastidie con estas tonterías - Dijo Skipper - Mejor me voy

\- Pues vete, a nadie le importa - Dijo Marlene algo enojada - Pienso que deberías ser mas respetuoso

\- Tu no eres tan importante como para decirme como debo tratar a las personas - Contesto Skipper

\- Tampoco es que seas muy importante como para tratar a quien quieras a tu antojo - Contraataco Marlene con los puños cerrados

\- No es tu problema como trato a las personas Marlene - Skipper se acerco a ella y la tomo por la barbilla - Tampoco es tu problema el porque actúo así

Marlene se quedo callada, Skipper se alejo de ella a paso lento y desapareció de su vista al cruzar la puerta, la chica miro a sus otros compañeros ellos la miraron también.

\- ¿Por qué actúa así? - Pregunto Marlene

\- El pasado es su peor enemigo - Respondió Kowalski

\- Saben chicos creo que Skipper es bipolar - Dijo la chica

\- Él es un caso perdido Marlene, no vale la pena - Dijo Rico profiriendo una carcajada, los demás también reían, respetaban y apoyaban a su líder aunque a veces cambiara de humor tan repentinamente

\- ¿Cuando comenzaremos a limpiar? - Dijo Marlene olvidando todo - Es en parte mi desorden

\- No hay necesidad de limpiar Marlene - Dijo Kowalski y apretó un botón del pequeño aparato de luces

Un pequeño robot apareció desde atrás de los estantes caídos y comenzó a ordenar y limpiar todo el desorden.

\- ¡Woah! Estoy impresionada - Dijo Marlene sonriendo - ¿Lo construiste tu Kowalski?

\- Si, yo lo hice - Dijo el científico orgulloso - Nosotros siempre terminamos destruyendo la oficina de Skipper o la de Alice, y ella siempre nos obliga a limpiar cosa que no nos gusta, pero a Quillay si

\- ¿Quillay? - Pregunto Marlene

\- Es el nombre del robot - Dijo Cabo

\- Lindo - Dijo Marlene

Ella se quedo hablando con los chicos, todos eran muy amables y agradables, luego de una hora Quillay ya había terminado de limpiar toda la oficina, había quedado impecable.

\- Bueno, esta listo - Dijo Kowalski mientras apagaba a Quillay

\- Son las 1200 horas tengo mucha hambre - Hablo Rico

\- Yo también - Dijo Cabo - Deberíamos ir a comer en Buca di Beppo

\- Buena idea - Dijo Rico - Marlene ¿quieres venir?

\- Claro

\- Bien, entonces vamos a Buca di Beppo, es nuestro restaurante favorito y pronto también sera el tuyo - Dijo Kowalski

Rico, condujo esta vez. Él tenia una camioneta Land Rover Discovery cruzo por varias calles antes de llegar al restaurante, Marlene al entrar noto como el lugar estaba decorado de una manera acogedora y bonita, las mesas de madera tenían manteles de cuadros rojos y blancos, en algunos lugares el techo estaba decorado con botellas de vino, por otros crecía una planta de uvas. Pero lo que mas le gusto a Marlene fueron las paredes que estaban adornadas con un sinfín de cuadros y fotos antiguas. El olor de la comida italiana le hacia sentir hambre como si no hubiera comido en diez días como aquel naufrago de nombre Luis Alejandro Velasco. Ella se sentó en una mesa con sus nuevos compañeros y amigos, por sugerencia pidió un plato de espagueti y albóndigas. La comida llego rápido Marlene miro el gran plato de espagueti y las gigantescas albóndigas, comenzó a comer. Sintió una explosión de sabor en toda su boca era una comida deliciosa.

\- Ok, este es definitivamente mi restaurante favorito - Dijo Marlene

\- Sabíamos que te gustaría, ahora eres completamente una de nosotros - Dijo Cabo

\- Lo que digan - Dijo la chica sonriéndoles para después tomar un gran bocado de su pasta

Después de comer los chicos se dirigieron al aeropuerto, este estaba asociado con la ASGI y le permitía utilizar una parte de el para que los aviones privados despeguen y aterricen, según Alice su equipaje había sido ya llevado y cargado en el Jet de la compañía. Al llegar Skipper se veía furioso, al parecer la pelea entre el y Marlene no le había pasado como dijo Kowalski.

\- ¿Que sucede Skipper? - Se atrevió a preguntar Rico

\- Malas noticias chicos... - Dijo Skipper - Jenna sera parte de la misión

\- ¿Qué? - Exclamaron los chicos

\- ¿Por qué? Jenna no me agrada - Dijo Cabo

\- Según Alice, Jenna vivio y viajo por toda Europa. Al parecer conoce cada rincón y sera nuestra guía - Respondió Skipper

\- Disculpen, ¿quién es Jenna? - Pregunto Marlene

Skipper no había advertido la presencia de Marlene, ya no estaba furioso. Se dio cuenta de que Marlene tenia razón claro que el jamas admitiría tal cosa en voz alta era muy terco y orgulloso. Él suspiro y le hablo a la chica.

\- Jenna es la recepcionista, todos la odiamos porque es muy molesta, vendrá con nosotros en la misión. - Contesto el líder

\- Skipper son las 1300 horas debemos abordar el Jet - Dijo Rico mirando su teléfono

\- Si, vamos chicos - Dijo Skipper y se fueron al Jet

El Jet era asombroso como cualquier otro Jet de la ASGI, muebles de cuero color blanco, televisores, y la mejor tecnología inventada por Kowalski. Marlene se sentó en un sillón junto a una ventana. Despegaron al poco rato y ella pudo ver con nostalgia como se alejaba de California. Ella se sintió como la primera vez que se subió a un Jet para ir a España a entrenar y ser parte de la Asociación, tenia alrededor de 15 años y estaba huyendo de sus tíos. Sus padres quienes murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando tan solo la chica tenia 14 años la obligaron a vivir con su tía Lenny y su tío Larry. Ambos resultaron ser todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba, la maltrataban físicamente y ella no podía oponerse a los golpes o seria peor. Cualquier cosa que ella hacia provocaba que sus tíos se enojaran y la lastimaran. Meses después Marlene decidio entrar en clases de Defensa Personal, y le mintió a sus tíos diciéndoles que tenia que hacer trabajos extra en la escuela y volvería horas después, ellos aceptaron pues no la soportaban y así logro comenzar con las clases, ella se destaco y los entrenadores quienes resultaron ser agentes encubiertos de la ASGI le dieron la oportunidad de entrenar y ser una agente también. Ellos le advirtieron que tenia que dejar a su familia, la chica acepto con gusto y así fue como comenzó su vida de agente.

\- Marlene ¿estas bien? - Pregunto Skipper preocupado sentándose en un sillón frente a ella

\- Si, ¿por que? - Dijo la chica

\- Estas llorando - Contesto el líder

Marlene se toco las mejillas y estaban empapadas mientras recordaba todo, no se dio cuenta que había empezado a llorar, ella se limpio las mejillas y le sonrió a Skipper.

\- Estoy bien, lo juro - Dijo la chica

\- ¿Quieres contarme algo? - Hablo el chico

\- No, tu eres quien debería contarme el porque te intereso tan repentinamente - Dijo Marlene

\- El hecho de que sea algo difícil de llevar no significa que no me importe el bienestar de mis compañeros - Hablo con calma mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos azules

\- Sabes empiezo a creer que tienes un problema - Contesto Marlene, Skipper solo soltó una carcajada ¿un problema? Él debió haberse sentido ofendido pero le pareció gracioso

\- Un problema - Dijo Skipper - Tengo mis razones para ser así Marlene

\- ¿Qué razones? - Preguntó

\- No te las diré, como tu tampoco quieres decirme el por qué estabas llorando

\- Es personal - Dijo cruzando los brazos

\- Mis razones también son personales - Dijo Skipper

\- Oye, al menos podríamos ser amigos, somos compañeros y no creo que sea muy lindo el hecho que peleemos por cualquier cosa - Dijo Marlene

\- Tienes razón - Asintió Skipper y le tendió la mano - ¿Amigos?

\- Amigos.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capitulo 2 espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen reviews. Me motiva a escribir y mientras mas reviews tenga más rápido actualizo. Nos leemos pronto, hasta luego... _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola chicos, ya terminé de escribir el capitulo 3 así que espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo. _

_**Disclaimer:**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, su creador y dueño es Dreamworks, lo único que es de mi persona es esta historia. Cualquier parecido o similitud con otro fic es solamente una linda coincidencia._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

Marlene había estado dormida toda la tarde, aun faltaban aproximadamente 4 horas y media, para llegar a Roma a encontrarse con el Príncipe Julien. En un avión normal se habrían tardado 11 horas y 55 minutos en llegar pero como estaban en un Jet el tiempo se había reducido notablemente. La chica se levanto de su asiento y busco a los chicos, estaban jugando un divertido juego de Scrabble.

\- ¿Puedo escribir cero con "Z"? - Pregunto Cabo

\- No - Dijo Kowalski - Esto es español no ingles Cabo

\- Bien entonces colocare "Era" - Dijo el menor

\- Serian 2 puntos Cabo - Dijo Rico - Hubieras colocado "Roma"

\- ¿Qué? - Exclamo Cabo - ¡Deja de mirar mis fichas Rico! Odio este juego

\- ¡Muy bien mi turno! - Dijo el científico - "Ciruela"

\- Serian 8 puntos, mas Doble Tanto de Palabra, da un total de 16 puntos - Dijo Rico - Tu turno Skipper

\- ¡Me estoy ahogando en vocales! - Dijo Skipper - ¿"aleañae" cuenta como una palabra?

\- No - Dijo Rico riendo

\- Coloca "Año" cruzando las palabras - Le susurro Marlene a Skipper

\- Buena idea, gracias Marlene - Dijo Skipper ordenando las piezas

\- No se vale ayuda Skipper, pero la pasaremos por esta vez - Dijo Kowalski - Seria 9 puntos

\- ¿Quieres jugar Marlene? - Pregunto Rico

\- Tal vez en un rato - Dijo la chica

\- ¡A mi me gustaría jugar! - Dijo una mujer alta y morena, tenia cabello corto y de color negro. Era muy bonita

\- Ah, Jenna justo te queríamos presentar a Marlene - Dijo Skipper

\- Hola, soy Marlene Schneider gusto en conocerte

\- Hola Marlene soy Jenna Gray el gusto es mio - Dijo la morena estrechando la mano de Marlene - ¡Y bien muchachos! ¿cuando jugamos?

\- Yo ya estoy algo cansado ¿gustas mi lugar? - Dijo Skipper

\- Claro, gracias - Dijo Jenna sentándose en el lugar de Skipper

Marlene se fue después de ver unas rápidas jugadas de sus amigos, ella se volvió a sentar en el cómodo sillón blanco de la ventanilla. Y Skipper estaba justo frente a ella mirando perdidamente las nubes.

\- Hola - Lo saludo mientras sacaba su teléfono

\- Uh - Gruño sin humor

\- ¿Qué te sucede? - Pregunto Marlene

\- Jenna.. - Musito él

\- Ah, no te agrada ¿verdad?

\- No - Contesto Skipper

\- ¿Por qué? - Dijo Marlene

\- No te entrometas Scooby-Doo - Dijo Skipper cerrando lo ojos

\- Yo solo intento ayudarte - Dijo la chica contrariada antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al chico

\- ¡Auch! - Dijo él frotándose el lugar donde Marlene le pego - Con un golpe no me ayudas mucho

\- Bueno no es muy lindo que te llamen Scooby-Doo - Respondió la chica

\- Es cierto, ofenderíamos a Scooby-Doo - Dijo Skipper riendose

\- ¡Ofender! - Exclamo la chica dandole un golpe en el estomago

\- Ok ya, lo siento. Scooby-Doo se sentiría halagado de ser tu - Dijo Skipper

\- No era la disculpa que esperaba pero si, disculpa aceptada - Respondió la chica

\- ¿Qué hacen chicos? - Dijo Cabo

\- Nada importante, ¿qué paso con el juego? - Pregunto Marlene

\- Con Jenna no es divertido - Respondió Cabo

\- ¿Por qué odian a Jenna? - Pregunto Marlene

\- Jenna podrá parecer dulce Marlene pero no es lo que aparenta ser, no confíes en ella - Dijo Skipper y se fue

\- Estoy cansada de tanto misterio - Dijo Marlene

\- Skipper tiene razón, no confíes en ella eso es lo único que debes saber - Dijo Cabo

El jet aterrizo a las 04:00am en Roma, poco a poco fueron bajando y el frio de la noche los envolvió, y a pesar de que tenían abrigos el frío era realmente fuerte, un chófer de la ASGI Italia los buscó y los llevó a el hotel donde se encontrarían con el Príncipe Julien y sus acompañantes. Sofitel Rome Villa Borghese era un hotel realmente increíble, el mejor de Roma, todos se acercaron a la recepcionista del hotel para pedir las llaves de la suite en la cual se hospedarían con el Príncipe Julien.

\- Buenas noches, yo soy Skipper Maxwell y mis acompañantes son, Cabo Smith, Rico Miller, Kowalski Peck, Marlene Schneider y Jenna Grey. Somos trabajadores del Príncipe Julien, queremos saber en cual suite se hospedan - Dijo Skipper en italiano

\- Buenas noches, ¿tienen algo qué confirme que trabajan para el Príncipe Julien? - Respondió la recepcionista

\- Puede llamar para verificarlo - Respondió Kowalski

La recepcionista tomo el teléfono y marco al Príncipe Julien, los chicos pudieron ver como intercambia unas cuantas palabras con alguien al otro lado de la linea.

\- Bueno, finalice de hablar con el Señor Morice, el es el mayordomo de el Príncipe, dice que son de confianza y pueden subir. La suite es la numero 103, disfruten su estadía - Dijo la recepcionista y les entrego una llave dorada

\- Gracias - Respondieron todos al unisono y se fueron

El ascensor, los llevo al piso donde se hospedaba Julien, caminaron lentamente hasta acercarse a la puerta 103 Skipper introdujo la llave en el cerrojo, la giro y abrió la puerta. Los chicos entraron la suite era realmente asombrosa, muebles de lujo, decoración formal y deslumbrante todo parecía haber sido decorado y arreglado por ángeles, un hombre de alrededor unos 49 años se acerco a ellos y les hablo.

\- Hola, soy Morice ¿ustedes son los agentes secretos de la ASGI? - Pregunto

\- Si, lo somos, yo soy Skipper Maxwell, y ellos son mis compañeros Marlene Schneider, Rico Miller, Cabo Smith, Kowalski Peck, y Jenna Grey - Dijo el líder

\- Oh que bueno, ya los estábamos esperando - Dijo el hombre - Recibimos otra nota ¿verdad Julien?

\- ¡Yo no se que quiere ese estúpido! - Grito desesperado - ¡Mas vale que lo detengan!

\- ¿Estúpido? ¿Acaso es un hombre Príncipe Julien? - Pregunto Marlene

\- Yo no lo se, simplemente dije "estúpido" - Dijo el chico sin darle importancia - Eres muy bonita por cierto

\- ¿Dónde está la nota? - Dijo Skipper antes de que Marlene pudiera responder al cumplido de Julien

\- Aquí está, Julien la consiguió pegada a la ventana de su habitación cuando jugaba a las cartas con Mort - Dijo Morice dandole la nota a Kowalski

\- ¡Hola! - Dijo alegremente un chico rubio de al menos unos 15 años

\- Kowalski exijo un análisis - Dijo el líder

\- Bueno, es cartulina, no hay huellas dactilares, el acosador debió usar guantes. La letra de la nota fue escrita a computadora y dice lo siguiente:

_Tan cerca de ti Julien, _

_Tan cerca que te puedo tocar, _

_No estas seguro y eso lo sabes,_

_Espera un poco y veras, _

_Todo mal el 31 de octubre saldrá._

_\- J. G._

\- ¿Que quiere con mi coronación? - Pregunto Julien

\- Tranquilo Príncipe, todo estará bien. J. G. No te hará nada - Dijo Rico

\- Espero que así sea

\- Bueno, cada suite tiene 3 habitaciones - Dijo Morice - Somos nueve en total así que tendrán que dividirse en grupos de tres personas para utilizar las dos suites que también estamos pagando

\- La seguridad de el Príncipe Julien es primordial - Empezó a hablar Skipper - Yo sugiero que dos de nosotros se quede en la misma suite que él

\- No me importaría que la chica de ojos avellana se quedara en la misma suite que yo - Dijo Julien guiñando el ojo a Marlene

\- Por su puesto, y yo también lo haré - Dijo Skipper

\- Muy bien, y que hay de mi y Mort - Pregunto Morice

\- Morice, tu estarás con Rico y Kowalski - Dijo Skipper

\- Cabo, Jenna y Mort estarán junto ¿vale? - Dijo Marlene

\- Vale.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo estaremos en Italia? - Pregunto Skipper

\- Bueno estamos finalizando agosto hoy es 26, 10 días, 5 días en Roma y 5 en Venecia

\- Bien entonces nos iríamos de Italia el 5 de septiembre - Dijo Skipper

\- ¿Hacia que lugar? - Hablo Jenna por primera vez desde que llegaron a la suite

\- España, a Madrid y después a Barcelona - Dijo Morice

\- Sera emocionante volver a España y sobre todo a Madrid- Dijo Marlene

\- Si que lo sera, viví allí unos años - Dijo Jenna - También aquí en Roma

\- Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, todos necesitamos descansar, mañana nuestra guía Jenna nos llevara al Coliseo Romano - Dijo Cabo


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, su creador y dueño es Dreamworks, lo único que es de mi persona es esta historia. Cualquier parecido o similitud con otro fic es solamente una linda coincidencia._

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

Marlene, estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación, cuando de pronto una estruendosa música hizo eco en sus oídos sacándola de su sueño profundo. Parpadeo rápidamente adaptándose a su entorno y se levanto de su cama instintivamente dispuesta a pelear. La música se hacia más fuerte mientras se acercaba a su habitación, ella estaba a punto de romper la puerta cuando de pronto Julien con un radio a todo volumen irrumpió en la recamara de la agente. Aun estaba en pijamas, al igual que Skipper quien apareció detrás del Príncipe con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Buenos días - Dijo Skipper sin humor

\- ¡Hora de levantarse! - Grito Julien

\- Lindo short - Sonrió Skipper pícaramente

\- Skipper, sal de aquí antes que te rompa la cara y borre tu estúpida sonrisa - Dijo Marlene después de ver el corto short de estampados que tenia puesto

\- Y luego dices que tengo un problema, vámonos Julien - Dijo el agente dando media vuelta para irse

Marlene tranco la puerta y se fue a bañar, no le quedaba de otra después de que Julien la despertó, se coloco unos pantalones y una camiseta de color negro, se equipo con algunas armas y fue a desayunar. Solo estaba Skipper.

\- ¿Y Julien? - Pregunto la chica

\- Fue a despertar a los otros - Dijo Skipper

\- ¿No estará prohibido poner música a todo volumen en la mañana?

\- Seguramente, pero estamos hablando del Príncipe Julien, él puede hacer lo que sea - Dijo el chico

Marlene asintió y comenzó a comer, sus amigos llegaron minutos después mas que enojados pero listos para lo que enfrentarían en el día. Todos desayunaron se fueron al Coliseo Romano. Jenna les hablaba acerca del lugar mientras todos miraban asombrados la gran arquitectura.

\- En la actualidad, el Coliseo es la mayor atracción turística de Roma y miles de turistas pagan cada año por entrar y ver la arena. En él está ubicado un museo dedicado al dios griego Eros, en el piso superior del edificio. Parte del suelo de la arena ha sido reconstruido - Hablaba Jenna

Marlene sintió que la observaban miro alrededor del edificio y distinguió a varias personas vestidas de negro que los miraban sin disimular ella se puso alerta. Cabo, Rico, Skipper y también lo habían notado y trataban de mantener a Julien y sus amigos a salvo. Pronto un disparo se escucho haciendo eco en todo el edificio. Habían apuntado a Julien pero Jenna fue mas rápida y lo apartó. Todos miraron asombrados la hazaña de Jenna pero luego sonrieron.

\- Tu me has salvado - Dijo Julien

\- Para eso estamos aquí - Dijo Jenna

\- Tu me pareces familiar - Hablo el príncipe pensativo

\- Soy Jenna Grey, estábamos en el mismo colegio a los 5 años ¿recuerdas?

\- ¡Si! Claro que te recuerdo mis amigos y yo te molestábamos a veces - Dijo Julien

\- Todo por culpa de ese moño que me colocaba mamá en el cabello - Rió Jenna sin darle importancia

\- Bien hecho Jenna, sera mejor que nos vayamos ya - Dijo Skipper mirando las nubes de tormenta que se acomodaban en el cielo

Los chicos volvieron al hotel desanimados, los secuaces de J. G. Le arruinaron su salida al Coliseo, Jenna y Julien hablaban alegremente en el sillón, Kowalski realizaba unas cuentas en un papel, Rico escuchaba música a través de su teléfono, Cabo veía ese estúpido programa de unicornios con Mort, Morice preparaba té, Marlene se leía un libro con el ceño fruncido y Skipper, bueno el intentaba descifrar quien era J. G . Morice se acerco a donde estaba Skipper y le dio una taza de té.

\- Gracias - Dijo el chico

\- De nada, lo noto muy pensativo - Dijo Morice

\- Intento descifrar quien es ese J. G. - Respondió el agente - Lo único que se es que tiene amigos por todos lados que intentan asesinarnos y que le gusta hacer rimar sus mensajes

\- Bueno le digo algo, no creo que J. G. Quiera asesinarnos aun - Dijo Morice

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - Dijo Skipper

\- Pues, J. G. Siempre nos advierte de que el 31 de octubre ocurrirá algo y Julien sufrirá - Contesto Morice - Pienso que mas bien nos está asustando solo para demostrar que es fuerte, lo que realmente pasara sera en la coronación de Julien

\- Lo que dices es muy lógico Morice, tal vez sea cierto - Dijo Skipper

\- ¿Quieres un poco de té Marlene? - Pregunto Morice a la chica que se acercaba

\- Si, por favor - Dijo Marlene

\- ¿Qué lees? - Pregunto Skipper

\- "El Mundo de Sofía" - Contesto - Sabes este libro me está volviendo loca, todo es confuso y llega una parte en la que todo deja de tener sentido...

\- Te entiendo, yo me sentí igual pero te sorprenderá mucho el final - Dijo Skipper

\- ¿Ya lo leíste? - Pregunto

\- Si, la filosofía es interesante, además no solo te enseña filosofía también aprendes acerca de historia, astronomía, biología, física y otras cosas

\- Lo se por eso me gusta, espero entenderlo todo al final - Dijo Marlene

\- Lo haras - Respondió Skipper

Al día siguiente Julien volvió a despertarlos con su horrible radio, Kowalski tenía ojeras porque estuvo hablando con Doris toda la noche, ellos solo eran amigos pero Kowalski se moría de ganas por ser algo más de la chica tanto así que había creado un plan con ayuda de las revistas de adolescentes para conquistarla:

1) Invitarla a salir con creatividad (las tarjetas funcionan bien)

2) Llevarla a salir a un restaurante elegante (no escatimes ¡Nada!)

3) Ser interesante (en caso de no funcionar deja que te hable de sus sentimientos)

4) Hacerla reír

5) Llevarla a un pequeño paseo antes de volver a casa

6) Tomarla de las manos y declararse a la luz de luna (eso le dará un aspecto romántico)

7) Besarla (¡sin lengua! Debe ser tierno, no asqueroso)

8) Si te corresponde, felicitaciones. En caso de no ser así continua al paso "9"

9) Acepta su rechazo de forma tranquila

10) Vete a casa a llorar y comer helado, luego busca a otra chica que te saque de la Friendzone

Rico por otra parte estaba sufriendo por un amor prohibido, Alice era la chica de la que se enamoro desde que la conoció. Ella estaba a punto de salir de la academia militar cuando él estaba comenzando, los años de diferencia eran bastantes aunque para Rico la edad no importaba pero a Alice si y por eso nunca han podido estar juntos. Sus amigos no sabían nada y tampoco pensaba decirles, Cabo era la reencarnación de Cupido así que si le decía a él probablemente haría algo drástico para hacer que Alice acepte ser novia de Rico, Kowalski era un científico que tiene también problemas con el amor por lo tanto no ayudaría mucho, y Skipper, bueno el amor para él es una cosa del demonio que no debería existir.

En cuanto Cabo se reunió con los chicos en la suite del príncipe Julien, ya todos estaban allí desayunando animadamente. Los saludo y se sentó, de ratos la miraba... Ella tenia unos hermosos ojos que enamorarían a cualquiera, a veces soñaba que tocaba su cabello enredando sus dedos en el, era amigable y divertida, su sonrisa tan contagiosa y agradable escondía una personalidad chispeante y especial, Marlene, hasta su nombre era precioso, todo en ella era como un sueño tan lindo del cual jamas quisiera salir. Y su voz era como las notas de aquella canción llamada "Para Elisa". No sabia como ni por que pero se había enamorado otra vez.

Skipper mientras tanto vigilaba cuidadosamente a sus mejores amigos, él era un líder con vocación y le gustaba estar al tanto de los cambios de humor y sentimientos de sus compañeros así le seria a él más fácil ayudarlos y liderarlos con mejor eficacia. Por lo que había estado notando, Rico aun seguía batallando con su amor prohibido, Skipper en varias ocasiones había querido intervenir con un consejo para su amigo pero Rico no ha mostrado interés en contarle sus problemas y él lo entendía, Kowalski era otro caso, Doris era una chica que trabajaba como recepcionista en la ASGI Los Ángeles pero debido a problemas familiares tuvo que irse a vivir a Venecia dejando a Kowalski destrozado y solo. Cabo sin embargo volvía a tener esa expresión atolondrada, sonrisa risueña y actitud despistada, bueno más de lo normal, el chico estaba enamorado y Skipper no tenia que intentar descifrar cual era la chica que le había robado al corazón al joven Cabo pues sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a Marlene, la californiana era hermosa de eso estaba seguro, sabia perfectamente porque a Cabo le había gustado y ¿a quién no? Incluso el líder sentía una especie de atracción hacia la chica solo que a diferencia de él, Skipper no intentaría conquistar a Marlene, el amor ya no era parte de su vida y él lo había dejado claro el día que terminó con Kitka. Su corazón no iba sufrir más daño por parte de otra chica, porque se había jurado a si mismo: Nunca enamorarse otra vez y así mantendría su promesa.

Aquel día los chicos volvieron a salir pero esta vez solo caminaron por las lindas calles de la ciudad romana, no hubieron ataques y todos disfrutaron de un día tranquilo y soleado. Ellos comieron en un restaurante e hicieron algunas compras, al caer la tarde otro Jet privado los esperaba para llevarlos a su siguiente destino: Venecia...

* * *

_Pues hola chiquillos, espero que la historia les este gustando, gracias a los que se tomaron cinco minutos de su tiempo para escribirme un review, eso me inspira a seguir. Recuerden mientras más reviews tenga más rápido actualizo. Así que, nos leemos pronto... _


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola! Volví, quería disculparme por no actualizar pronto. Sucedió que tenia problemas para escribir los capítulos pero ya lo arregle, así que disfruten este hermoso capitulo que escribí con tanto esfuerzo.._

_Disclaimer:Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, su creador y dueño es Dreamworks, lo único que es de mi persona es esta historia. Cualquier parecido o similitud con otro fic es solamente una linda coincidencia._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

Eran aproximadamente las 9:00 am cuando Marlene sin querer tropezó con Kowalski haciendo que su libro y las hojas que él traía en sus manos cayeran al suelo. Ambos se disculparon mientras intentaban recoger lo que había caído en el piso del hotel donde se estaban hospedando, Hilton Molino Stucky Venice era el mejor de toda Venecia. La chica de ojos almendrados sin querer vio entre las páginas de Kowalski algo que le dio mucha curiosidad y lo tomo.

\- ¡Marlene no leas eso! - Exclamo Kowalski, pero era demasiado tarde la chica ya sabia lo que contenía la hoja  
\- ¿A quién intentas conquistar? - Pregunto Marlene con curiosidad  
\- Yo... Pues... - Kowalski comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido  
\- ¿Kowalski? - Inquirió Marlene  
\- ¡No es tu problema! - Grito Kowalski quitándole el papel a la joven, Marlene dio un salto del susto y suspiro  
\- Bien, no me digas nada pero si te sirve de algo... Pienso que no necesitas hacer un plan para conquistar a alguien, el amor no tiene receta ni explicación por eso es un sentimiento interesante, solo se tu mismo. A las mujeres no nos gustan los chicos superficiales, o que fingen ser quienes no son...  
\- Marlene, yo... Lo siento - Dijo Kowalski disculpándose, se sentía mal por haberle gritado a Marlene  
\- No te preocupes, eres un buen chico Kowalski. Tu no necesitas un plan para conquistar a esa chica ¿entiendes? - Dijo Marlene  
\- Entiendo, pero yo no tengo tanta experiencia en el amor y me aterra la idea de que algo salga mal y Doris me odie... Necesito ayuda - Dijo Kowalski  
\- Entonces se llama Doris... - Dijo Marlene con una sonrisa - Yo te ayudare si me dejas hacerlo  
\- Esta bien, pero no le digas a Skipper... Él no es muy fanático del amor. Doris y yo cenaremos esta noche aquí en Venecia, aprovechare para declararle mi amor - Contesto Kowalski emocionado  
\- Me parece bien, pero tenemos que cuidar al Príncipe Julien ¿cómo pretendes salir con Doris si estas en una misión? - Pregunto Marlene mordiéndose el labio  
\- Bueno, pensaba escaparme y ver a Doris - Dijo Kowalski  
\- Yo podría ayudarte a hacerlo y le podemos decir a Rico y a Cabo que te cubran - Respondió Marlene  
\- Suena bien, mientras tanto ¿me ayudarías con algunos consejos para conquistar a una chica? Digo, tu eres una y bueno... Tu entiendes - Balbuceo Kowalski  
\- Por supuesto, para eso estamos los amigos - Respondió Marlene sonriendo

Marlene y Kowalski estuvieron haciendo planes para esa noche, ignorando que Skipper había estado escuchando toda su conversación y también se preparaba para ir a la cita de Kowalski. Él solo pensaba reprocharle a Kowalski después de su cita ya que Skipper no quería arruinar su noche con la única chica que el científico había amado en su vida, el hecho de que odiaba el amor no significaba que no le importara el amor de sus compañeros.

Esa misma noche, Marlene y Kowalski se estaban preparando para escapar, él llevaba puesto un traje elegante con corbata y zapatos brillantes, mientras tanto Marlene llevaba unos jeans y una camiseta blanca. Ella no acompañaría a Kowalski al restaurante elegante, por eso no se vistió formal.

\- ¿Marlene iras así? - Pregunto a ultimo momento Kowalski  
\- Si, solo te ayudare a escapar yo no iré a tu cita - Respondió Marlene  
\- Marlene... Yo quiero que vayas conmigo y me apoyes - Dijo Kowalski  
\- ¡Ni soñando! - Respondió ella - Esa es una cita entre tu y Doris, yo no seré la tercera persona  
\- ¡Vamos Marlene, necesito que estés allí apoyándome!  
\- ¿Qué diferencia hay entre apoyarte en el restaurante y apoyarte desde aquí? - Pregunto la joven  
\- ¡Mucha! - Contesto el científico - Son muchas cuadras de distancia  
\- Cielos... - Suspiro Marlene  
\- ¡Por favor Marlene!  
\- No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto - Dijo Marlene restregándose una mano en su rostro - Lo haré  
\- ¡Gracias Marlene! - Exclamo Kowalski abrazándola  
\- Vámonos ya... - Sugirió la chica  
\- ¡Pero no estas lista!  
\- Estoy segura de que si - Respondió ella  
\- Es un restaurante elegante por lo tanto debes vestirte elegante, ya sabes con vestido, tacones y maquillaje - Contesto Kowalski  
\- ¿Disculpa? - Dijo Marlene - No me vestiré así  
\- Marlene, por amor a Dios haz lo por lo que mas quieras en este mundo... - Suplico Kowalski - Haz lo por mi...  
\- ¡Me debes una muy grande Kowalski! - Dijo Marlene rindiéndose y entrando a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa

Luego de lo que parecía una hora ella salio usando un vestido corto y ceñido al cuerpo de lentejuelas de color plateado, junto con unos tacones del mismo color y una trenza que caía por su hombro derecho. Ella también se había maquillado pero discretamente.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - Pregunto ignorando a Cabo, Rico y Kowalski que la miraban de pie a cabeza sonriendo  
\- Te ves muy linda - Dijo Kowalski  
\- Estas preciosa - Corroboro Cabo  
\- Bellísima - Dijo Rico guiñándole  
\- Gracias chicos - Dijo Marlene sonriendo  
\- Pues ya se nos hizo un tarde, tenemos que irnos Marlene - Dijo Kowalski  
\- Bien, chicos recuerden cubrirnos - Les recordó Marlene a Cabo y a Kowalski  
\- Lo haremos nena, vayan tranquilos - Dijo Rico

Marlene y Kowalski tardaron 15 minutos en llegar al restaurante que quedaba en el hotel Il Canova, se puede decir que era uno de los mejores de Venecia y el hotel era muy bueno. Kowalski diviso entre las mesas del restaurante a Doris, ella era de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos verdes, tenia puesto un vestido azul marino muy lindo.

\- Ella es Doris Dijo Kowalski a Marlene  
\- Es realmente muy linda - Dijo Marlene - Suerte Kowalski  
\- Gracias Marlene

Marlene se sentó en una mesa y pidió una copa de vino mientras veía a Kowalski conversar animadamente con Doris, estaba a punto de darle un sorbo a su vino cuando Skipper se sentó frente a ella. La joven de ojos almendrados se congelo mientras su comandante la miraba fijamente.

\- Skipper... - Logro articular Marlene  
\- Hola Marlene - Dijo Skipper - ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí?  
\- Yo... - Marlene no sabia que contestarle estaba sonrojada y algo asustada  
\- Kowalski también se encuentra aquí ¿Verdad? - Pregunto Skipper  
\- No... - Dijo Marlene, tratando de cubrir a su amigo - Él no esta aquí  
\- Eres muy mala mintiendo Marlene... - Contesto Skipper  
\- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? - Pregunto Marlene  
\- Estoy esperando a que Kowalski termine su cita para darle un sermón de porque no debe dejar una misión, por cierto a ti también debo dártelo - Dijo Skipper  
\- ¿Cómo sabías que nosotros estaríamos aquí? - Dijo Marlene  
\- Bueno esta mañana escuche a Kowalski gritando "¡No es tu problema!" y me acerque para ver que sucedía, escuche su conversación, sin querer y pues aquí estoy - Respondió el agente  
\- Cielos... - Suspiro Marlene con frustración - Skipper te pido por favor no arruines la cita de Kowalski esto es muy importante para él  
\- No lo haré, yo se que es importante por eso esperare a que termine - Dijo Skipper luego de haberle pedido una copa de vino al mesero  
\- Gracias - Dijo Marlene sonriendo  
\- Como sea, a ti tengo que darte un sermón también, por que ambos se escaparon y abandonaron una misión - Dijo Skipper tomándola del brazo y jalando a Marlene a la pista de baile  
\- ¿Qué haces? - Inquirió Marlene  
\- Tu y yo vamos a bailar mientras te digo lo mal que te portaste - Dijo Skipper  
\- ¡No me gusta bailar! - Mintió Marlene, en realidad ella amaba bailar solo que con tacones no  
\- Eres una muy mala mentirosa Marlene - Dijo Skipper colocando una mano en la cintura de la chica y tomando la otra mano de la chica, ella coloco una mano en el hombro de Skipper y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Skipper estaba vistiendo un traje elegante y pajarita - Entonces Marlene, te escapaste junto a Kowalski y dejaste un misión ¿qué tienes para decir?  
\- Kowalski me arrastro a esto - Dijo ella mientras bailaban al ritmo de la musica clásica, Skipper soltó una carcajada  
\- El no te arrastro tu viniste por tu propia voluntad, sino querías venir pudiste haberle dicho rotundamente que no - Respondió resueltamente Skipper  
\- Tal vez tengas razón - Suspiro Marlene, dándose cuenta de que ella misma se había metido en esto sola  
\- Marlene - Dijo Skipper en un tono dulce - Estamos en una misión muy importante, el Príncipe Julien nos necesita, nos pagan para protegerlo y debemos cumplir con nuestro deber, pienso que es muy agradable de tu parte ayudar a Kowalski pero tu eres una sola, y porque él quiera lanzarse en un mar lleno de tiburones no significa que tu también debas hacerlo, para la próxima podrás ayudarlo pero hasta un cierto punto, venir aquí a acompañarlo me parece extremista  
\- Él insistió en que le diera apoyo, y me sentí obligada a hacerlo - Dijo Marlene en un susurro  
\- Fue un error y espero que no lo vuelvas a cometer ¿Ok? - Dijo Skipper  
\- Ok.  
\- Ahora, debo decirte que... Te ves preciosa Marlene - Dijo Skipper sonriendole a Marlene  
\- Gracias, así me dijo Cabo - Dijo ella  
\- ¿Cabo? - Skipper sonrió - Cabo en estos momentos esta sintiendo algo muy grande por ti Marlene  
\- ¿Estas insinuando que le gusto? - Dijo Marlene sonriendo  
\- Si  
\- Es un buen chico - Dijo Marlene  
\- Pero no te gusta ¿verdad? - Adivino Skipper  
\- No... Es muy lindo pero no me gusta - Dijo la chica  
\- Él lo entenderá, le pasa a menudo - Dijo Skipper  
\- ¡Qué mal! - Exclamo ella  
\- Esta acostumbrado no te preocupes - Dijo él, la música paró y ambos se fueron a sentar nuevamente  
\- Es triste... - Dijo la californiana - Por cierto Skipper...  
\- ¿Si?  
\- Te ves muy apuesto - Dijo Marlene sonrojándose  
\- Gracias - Respondió él sonriendole a Marlene

* * *

_Pues me quedo de lo más kawaii :D espero lo hallan disfrutado, los invito a dejar reviews. Y a los que opinaron en el capitulo anterior, bueno muchas gracias :3_


	6. Aviso Importante

Hola a todos, este es un aviso muy importante, a mi no me gusta hacer anuncios en medio de la historia pero con este, tengo la necesidad de hacerlo ya que determinara el rumbo de esta historia. Yo me siento realmente desanimada para continuar este fanfic debido a que cada vez que cuelgo un capitulo nuevo no recibo una fuerte respuesta de los lectores. Los que escriben historias como yo, saben que no recibimos absolutamente nada de dinero por subir fanfics y sin embargo lo hacemos porque amamos escribir, es nuestra pasión. Y por supuesto nosotros nos sentimos orgullosos cuando nos hacen saber por medio de sus comentarios (reviews) lo mucho que les gusta nuestro trabajo, incluso si las criticas son negativas, esto nos ayuda a superarnos.

En fin, quiero aclararles a los que piensan que tengo una laguna mental y por eso no quiero seguir, que no es así. Ya tengo la historia completa, es solo no quiero seguir si solo me animara una sola persona y la mencionare porque es una lectora fiel: "Mari Pie85". No se su nombre real así que coloco su user... Entonces ¿de que me sirve saber que leen mi fanfic 986 personas por cada capitulo y que solo una me motive a continuar?

Entiendo que los fanfics "Skilene" no sean reconocidos, pero al menos entre esas 986 personas que leen mi historia deben haber como mínimo 10 personas que les gusta el "Skilene". Pero que al final terminan siendo lectores fantasmas y eso no es lo quiere ningún escritor.

Para finalizar este aviso súper importante quiero preguntarles a todos los que me leen, si, estoy hablándoles a los lectores fantasma, a los niños, a los adultos, adolescentes, bueno a ¡todos!

¿Quieren que continué la historia?

¿Estarían dispuestos a dejar reviews para que continué la historia?

¿Elimino la historia y fingimos que nunca la escribí?

¿Quieren un beso entre Skipper y Marlene? - Esta es opcional...

Escribir es muy fácil cuando lo haces sin referencias y sin tomar en cuenta los aspectos formales de la escritura, yo trato de que mi fanfic sea cada vez el mejor, y me gustaría que tomaran en cuenta mi trabajo y esfuerzo.

Gracias por leer.

Hillary


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola a todos, primero que nada gracias por los reviews que me dejaron en el aviso que coloque hace unas semanas, fue realmente reconfortante ver que varias personas leen este fanfic, decidí continuarlo porque al final terminaron convenciéndome. Disculpen sino he colocado un nuevo capitulo hasta ahora pero he estado ocupada, para compensarlos lo hice largo._

_Solo me queda desearles una feliz navidad, disfruten el capitulo que he escrito con mucho cariño para ustedes..._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, su creador y dueño es Dreamworks, lo único que es de mi persona es esta historia. Cualquier parecido o similitud con otro fic es solamente una linda coincidencia._

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

\- ¿Te gusta la cena Doris? - Pregunto Kowalski  
\- Me encanta - Respondió la chica sonriendo, sin embargo Kowalski noto preocupación en su rostro  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Inquirió el agente  
\- No es nada... - Contesto ella tratando de sonar alegre  
\- ¿Doris?  
\- ¡Esta bien te contare! - Resoplo ella, jamas podría negarse a Kowalski - Pues... ¿Recuerdas por qué me fui de la agencia de L.A?  
\- Si, nos dijiste que necesitabas ir a cuidar a tu madre porque estaba enferma, claro que nunca nos contaste que enfermedad era - Respondió él - Por cierto ¿cómo está ella?  
\- ¡Mal! - sollozo Doris - Jamas te lo conté porque no quería preocuparte, mi mamá tiene cáncer, está en etapa terminal, los doctores dicen que no se salvará...  
\- Oh Doris... - Kowalski no sabía que hacer, solo se levanto de su silla y abrazo a Doris - Tranquila todo va a estar bien...  
\- No... Nada estará bien - Negó Doris, sus lagrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos azules - Lo mismo dijeron los doctores y ahora mira, mi madre va a morir...  
\- Doris...  
\- Lamento haber arruinado nuestra cita Kowalski - Dijo ella y se fue corriendo, Kowalski la siguió

\- Las cosas con Kowalski no van nada bien... - Dijo Skipper mirando como el otro agente corría detrás de Doris  
\- Oh no... - Susurro Marlene - Debemos ir tras él  
\- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Skipper bebiendo un poco de su vino  
\- Porque si - Dijo ella, no pensaba darle explicaciones a su líder  
\- Solo admite que te mata la curiosidad por saber lo que ocurre - Dijo él arqueando una ceja  
\- ¡No hagas eso! - Replico Marlene  
\- ¿El que?  
\- Eso, arquear una ceja, yo nunca he podido hacer eso y pareciera que me lo echaras en cara - Respondió ella, Skipper soltó una carcajada y volvió a arquear la ceja, luego ambas  
\- Eres un idiota...  
\- No me cambies el tema Marlene...  
\- Bueno tu también deberías admitir que sientes curiosidad... - Dijo ella evadiendo nuevamente a Skipper  
\- No admitamos nada, solo vamos - Dijo él

Marlene asintió, Skipper dejo dinero en la mesa para pagar lo que consumieron y se fue con Marlene detrás de Kowalski, estuvieron persiguiéndolos por varias calles antes de llegar al Gran Canal donde Doris se dio por vencida y dejo de huir.

\- Doris, yo quiero ayudarte... - Comenzó a decir Kowalski  
\- ¿Y qué puedes hacer Kowalski? - Preguntó Doris sin molestarse por su maquillaje arruinado por las lagrimas - Tu no tienes una varita mágica que quita el cáncer, no veo en que forma puedes ayudarme...  
\- Tal vez no tenga super poderes Doris, pero te puedo dar mi apoyo, mi amor, mi corazón... - Dijo Kowalski - Creo que este no es el mejor momento para decírtelo pero si no lo hago ahora probablemente no tenga otra vez el valor y la oportunidad para hacerlo...  
\- ¿Kowalski?  
\- Me gustas Doris... ¡No! No me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti - Kowalski suspiró - Entiendo que tu no sientas lo mismo pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo yo siempre te apoyaré...

Kowalski no supo como sucedió, en un momento estaba hablándole a Doris y en el otro ella lo estaba besando, su más bello sueño se estaba haciendo realidad no tardo mucho para que Kowalski recapacitara y le siguiera el beso.

Skipper y Marlene estaban muy cerca viendo aquella escena, Skipper estaba muy sorprendido ¿Kowalski? Su compañero Kowalski ¿estaba besándose con Doris su amor platónico de toda la vida? No es algo que veas todos los días. Por otro lado Marlene estaba sollozando con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿Marlene estas llorando?  
\- No, solo estoy sudando por los ojos... No te preocupes es natural - Dijo ella  
\- Como sea... - Contesto Skipper mientras se encogía de hombros  
\- Desearía que alguien me amará como Kowalski ama a Doris - Susurro Marlene  
\- Un amor así es difícil de encontrar, solo pocos tienen suerte - Dijo Skipper  
\- Pues yo no he tenido mucha suerte en mi vida probablemente sea así siempre - Contesto Marlene  
\- Hasta los fastidiosos como tu pueden tener un amor de telenovelas Marlene - Dijo Skipper sonriendo  
\- ¡Yo no soy fastidiosa! - Exclamó ella  
\- Claro que lo eres - Dijo Skipper riendo  
\- Bueno los odiosos también pueden encontrar su alma gemela - Respondió Marlene  
\- Pues... El Príncipe Julien por ahora no tiene mucho de donde escoger - Contesto él  
\- Sabes que no me refiero al Príncipe Julien - Dijo Marlene  
\- Yo no soy odioso y a mi no me interesa encontrar mi alma gemela Marlene, casi pierdo mucho en el intento... - Respondió Skipper

Marlene suspiró y continuo mirando a Doris y a Kowalski. Sentía un poco de envidia de ellos, ella también quería ser feliz como ambos.

\- No te preocupes, algún día tu también podrás ser feliz como Doris y Kowalski, tendrás tu vida de ensueño eso siempre le pasa a las personas buenas... Y yo sé que tu eres una buena persona - Dijo Skipper como si adivinara los pensamientos de Marlene

Él le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del tejado en donde estaban, ella la tomo y lo abrazo susurrando:

\- Gracias, yo también sé que eres una buena persona

\- Kowalski he estado esperando toda mi vida a que me dijeras que me amabas - Dijo Doris sonriendo  
\- Tenia miedo de que no me correspondieras - Dijo él  
\- Pues ya ahora sabes que te amo - Dijo ella sonriéndole  
\- Aun así no quiero separarme de ti  
\- Solo sera hasta que termine tu misión y deje de cuidar a mi mamá, Espiráculo no se preocupa por ella yo soy lo único que tiene - Dijo Doris  
\- Te entiendo, ¿Espiráculo no ha estado tramando nada?  
\- No, él inventó un rayo que borra los recuerdos pero al final él mismo terminó borrándose la memoria por ahora es inofensivo  
\- Que bueno, ¿sabes cómo se llamaba el rayo? - Pregunto Kowalski  
\- Amnesia-tor 2000 - Contesto Doris  
\- Gracias Doris, tal vez sea de ayuda la información - Respondió Kowalski  
\- De nada, ¿nos veremos pronto? - Pregunto ella  
\- Muy pronto, cuando termine la misión tomare un vuelo directo a Venecia - Dijo él  
\- Sera mejor que me vaya, no puedo dejar mucho tiempo sola a mi madre - Dijo Doris  
\- Está bien, cuidate - Susurro Kowalski  
\- Tu también, te amo - Dijo Doris sonriendo  
\- Yo más... - Dijo Kowalski

A la mañana siguiente Marlene no fue despertada por el horrible radio de Julien ya que misteriosamente alguien le quito las baterías al radio de Julien dejándolo inactivo, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa pues al lado de su cama estaba una pequeña nota de color amarillo.

Si tu quieres hablar conmigo,  
deberás encontrarme en el Gran Canal a las 5:00,  
no traigas a nadie contigo,  
advertida ya estás,  
si desobedeces la condición,  
ya conmigo no hablarás.  
\- J. G.

Marlene soltó el papel amarillo asustada ¿cómo J. G. Entro a su habitación? ¿por qué no quería que llevara a nadie? Y ¿por qué quiere hablar con ella? ¿era una trampa? Tantas preguntas hicieron que la asustaran más, su corazón dio un salto cuando vio otro papel amarillo pegado a la ventana de su habitación.

Si respuestas quieres tener,  
confiaras y no veras,  
todo depende de ti,  
nada depende de mi.

\- J. G.

Marlene no sabia que hacer, lo mas correcto era contárselo a sus amigos, pero si lo hacia J. G. No hablaría con ella y estarían mas lejos de saber quién era el misterioso acosador y sobre todo cuales eran sus planes para el 31 de octubre, la parte inocente de Marlene tenia la esperanza de que si le contaba a los chicos lo de las notas amarillas, J. G. No se enteraría, el pensamiento no duro mucho ya que la parte sensata de Marlene sabia que J. G. De alguna u otra forma se iba a enterar de todo lo que hicieran.  
La Californiana al final decidio aceptar las condiciones de J. G. Se vería con el acosador a las 5:00pm y no se lo contaría a nadie, la idea le asustaba pero si no te arriesgas no ganas y ella estaba segura de que podría mantener a raya a J. G. O al menos rezaba para que fuera así.

El resto del día Marlene no pudo relajarse intento leer un libro pero por mas que intentara disfrutar de la lectura su mente no paraba de pensar en J. G. Skipper en una ocasión le preguntó si se sentía bien a lo que ella respondió que si con una sonrisa, Marlene no quería levantar sospechas de nadie, mucho menos de Skipper, él tenia una buena intuición y la chica de ojos almendrados sabia que Skipper notaba su actitud extraña aunque el por qué seguían siendo misterio. Las horas pasaron volando y Marlene solo necesitaba salir sin que nadie la notara, esa tarde la suerte no estaba de su lado porque Morice la encontró en la salida.

\- Hola Marlene a ¿dónde vas? - Pregunto el mayordomo de Julien  
\- Yo... - La chica no sabia que decir y su confianza se desmorono  
\- ¿Si? - Insistió Morice  
\- Me da vergüenza decirlo Morice... Pero voy a la farmacia, estoy en mis días y...  
\- ¡Oh! Por supuesto, ve tranquila no le diré a nadie que fuiste a la farmacia a comprar...  
\- ¡Gracias Morice! - Lo interrumpió Marlene y se fue rápidamente

Marlene se sintió orgullosa de si misma, nadie se iba a enterar de lo que realmente haría, ella llego justo a tiempo al Gran Canal, estuvo esperando por unos cuantos minutos pero J. G. No aparecía, de pronto un teléfono publico comenzó a sonar de forma insistente, nadie lo contestaba y el instinto de la chica sabia que era para ella.  
Marlene se acercó y con sus manos temblorosas tomo el teléfono y lo ajustó a la altura de su oreja.

\- ¿Hola? - Dijo ella  
\- ¿Cómo estas Marlene Schneider? - Dijo una voz masculina al otro lado de la linea, Marlene nunca había escuchado esa voz  
\- ¿Eres J. G? - Pregunto Marlene  
\- No sabría tu nombre por gusto Marlene...  
\- ¿Qué quieres de mi?  
\- Solo hablar, mira se nota que esta misión esta siendo un poco dura con ustedes ya que no están ni cerca de saber quien soy yo  
\- No sabemos con certeza quien eres pero estamos a punto de averiguarlo - Mintió la chica  
\- Si tu lo dices - Contesto J. G. Con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz - Por cierto te felicito, obedeciste mi condición y no le dijiste a nadie de nuestro encuentro  
\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no le dije a nadie? - Dijo Marlene  
\- Cariño mis secuaces los vigilan todo el tiempo, sé que no le dijiste a nadie...  
\- Quiero respuestas - Exigió la Californiana  
\- Y yo estoy dispuesto a dártelas, sera como un juego, tienes dos minutos para preguntarme lo que quieras, yo tratare de responderte ¿lista?  
\- Lista.  
\- Ahora - Dijo J. G.  
\- ¿Quién eres?  
\- Eso es secreto. Diez segundos  
\- ¿Cómo es tu aspecto físico?  
\- Tengo cabello negro con canas. Veinte_ segundos_  
\- ¿Por qué odias a Julien?  
\- Mas respeto hacia el príncipe Marlene, lo odio porque me hizo algo muy malo... Treinta y cinco segundos  
\- ¿Podrías dejar de demorarte en responder mis preguntas?  
\- Déjame pensarlo... ¡No Cuarenta y ocho segundos  
\- ¿Por qué te vengaras de Julien el 31 de octubre?  
\- ¿Se te olvido qué Julien es un príncipe?  
\- ¡Solo responde J. G.!  
\- ¿Me repetirías la pregunta?  
\- ¿¡Por qué te vengaras de el príncipe Julien el 31 de octubre!?  
\- Me gusta el Halloween. Un minuto y veinte segundos  
\- ¿Amas a alguien?  
\- Amaba, ya es pasado. Un minuto y treinta segundos  
\- ¿Quién es?  
\- No te lo diré. Un minuto y treinta y siete segundos  
\- ¿Cuál es tu debilidad?  
\- No tengo debilidades. Un minuto y cuarenta y nueve segundos.  
\- ¿Cómo te vengaras de el príncipe Julien?  
\- ¡Dos minutos! Se acabo el tiempo Marlene, fue divertido  
\- ¡No me contestaste casi nada!  
\- Lo se, a veces pierdes, a veces ganas. El destino es un misterio.  
\- Me has hecho perder el tiempo - Dijo Marlene  
\- Oh bueno, lamento decepcionarte, de cualquier manera espero que te guste tu sorpresa...  
\- ¿Mi sorpresa?  
\- La sorpresa que te llevaras al llegar al hotel, ojala y Skipper no este tan molesto... Odiaría ser tu en este momento  
\- ¿¡Le contaste a Skipper sobre esto!?  
\- Por supuesto, el tiene derecho a saberlo. ¡Ciao!  
\- ¡Te odio! - Grito Marlene antes de que un pitido le advirtiera que la otra linea había colgado dejándola muy furiosa

Lo primero que hizo Marlene después de calmarse fue correr hasta el hotel, al llegar al elevador se sentía nerviosa, Skipper estaría muy furioso. Al llegar a su piso ella se detuvo en frente de la puerta, dio un largo suspiro y entro, lo primero que vio fueron las caras de preocupación de Kowalski, Cabo, Rico, Morice y Julien. Luego su mirada se poso en Skipper, mas que preocupación se notaba la ira y enojo en el rostro de su líder, por un momento ella quiso dar media vuelta y huir de todos los que la estaban viendo en ese momento pero no lo hizo ella tenia que afrontar sus problemas.

\- ¿¡En qué diablos estabas pensando!? - Grito Skipper quien fue el primero en reaccionar  
\- ¡Estaba pensando en que no sabemos nada de J. G. Y que esta era una oportunidad de saber quien era!  
\- ¡Estas loca! J. G. Casi nos mata en Roma y tu quieres jugar al detective! - Vocifero Skipper  
\- ¡No estoy jugando al detective! J. G. Me pidió que no les dijera nada o asumiría las consecuencias...  
\- ¡Con mas razón nos debiste haber informado!  
\- ¡Por si no lo sabias J. G. Nos vigila y si yo les contaba algo no me quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado, porque tu lo has dicho Skipper, él casi nos mata en Roma!  
\- ¡Basta chicos! - Dijo Kowalski  
\- ¡Tu no te metas! - Dijeron al unisono Skipper y Marlene  
\- ¡Fuiste muy imprudente!  
\- ¿¡Eso importa!?  
\- ¡Claro que importa! ¡Tu vida importa! J. G. Te pudo haber hecho daño, incluso matado...  
\- ¡Mi vida es lo menos que debería importar ahora!  
\- ¿¡Dame una razón por la cual tu vida no me debería importar!? - Dijo Skipper  
\- ¡Porque mi vida no vale la pena!  
\- ¡Pues para mi si vale la pena!  
\- ¿¡Por qué!?  
\- ¡Porque eres mi amiga! Y aunque digas que tu vida no vale la pena, y seas odiosa, y la chica mas entrometida que conozco te aprecio y eso hace que sienta deseos de protegerte...  
\- Chicos... - Cabo intento suavizar el ambiente  
\- No te metas Cabo... - Susurro Marlene mirando a Skipper, todo su enojo se había desvanecido y al parecer también Skipper se había tranquilizado  
\- Me voy a mi recamara, no quiero que nadie me moleste... - Dijo Skipper y se fue dejando a todos sorprendidos, especialmente a Marlene  
\- ¿Que rayos pasa aquí? - Dijo Jenna frotándose los ojos, al parecer los gritos la habían despertado de su siesta  
\- No pasa nada - Dijo Rico

Media hora mas tarde ya los chicos se habían puesto al corriente de la conversación de Marlene y J. G. Menos Skipper el seguía encerrado en su habitación, nadie quiso hablar mas del tema así que se pusieron a tratar de identificar al acosador. Marlene por otro lado se mantenía sentada pensando en todo lo que había dicho Skipper.

\- Marlene ¿de qué color crees que sean los ojos de J. G.? - Pregunto Kowalski  
\- No lo sé, ¿cafés? - Respondió la chica  
\- Yo creo que mas bien de color verde agua... - Dijo Julien  
\- No creo que el acosador sea Percy Jackson - Dijo Marlene, los chicos rieron pero Marlene se quedo callada mirando sus manos  
\- ¿Qué piensas Marlene? - Pregunto Cabo  
\- Pienso que debería hablar con Skipper... - Dijo ella  
\- Eso seria un suicidio, hablar con Skipper mientras esta molesto es una perdida de tiempo - Dijo Rico  
\- Pues ya me decidí y voy a hablar con él - Dijo Marlene levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la recamara de Skipper  
\- Suerte Marlene...

Marlene se detuvo en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Skipper, delicadamente toco la puerta tres veces.

\- Quien quiera que seas no estoy de humor así que vete - Dijo Skipper  
\- Skipper soy yo Marlene, y aunque no quieras hablar igual lo vas a tener que hacer porque yo si quiero hablar contigo...  
-Marlene en serio vete, no entres...

Marlene hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo Skipper e intento abrir la puerta pero ésta estaba con seguro, así que con un golpe logro abrirla, orgullosa con el resultado entro a la recamara. Lo primero que vio fue a Skipper, no llevaba puesta una camisa por lo cual dejaba ver su tonificado torso, Marlene se sonrojo pero no quería dejar de mirar a Skipper, cuando logro controlarse se dio cuenta de que Skipper solo llevaba puesto una toalla que cubría el resto de su cuerpo. Skipper acababa de salir de la ducha.

\- ¡Oh cielos! - Exclamo Marlene tapándose los ojos y dando media vuelta sonrojada  
\- ¡Te dije que no entraras! - Dijo Skipper  
\- ¡Lo siento, no pensé que estarías saliendo de la ducha en este mismo instante! - Dijo Marlene rápidamente  
\- Debiste haber pensado dos veces... - Contesto Skipper  
\- Lo siento, sera mejor que me valla y vuelva dentro de unos minutos...  
\- Oh no Marlene, tu no te iras a ningún lado, ya estas aquí, terminemos con esto...

Skipper tomo de los hombros a Marlene y la obligo a dar media vuelta, con una patada volvió a cerrar la puerta, Marlene miro los hermosos ojos azules de Skipper, ella sintió un hormigueo en el estomago, estaban tan cerca el uno al otro tanto que Marlene podía oler el delicioso aroma del jabón de vainilla del hotel, Skipper seguía sin tener camisa y unas pocas gotas de agua aun brillaban en los hombros del chico. La toalla había sido reemplazada por unos pantalones, Marlene pensó que Skipper la iba a besar pero eso nunca ocurrió, él la soltó y se lanzo en su cama.

\- ¿Y bien de que quieres hablar? - Pregunto Skipper  
\- Acerca de J. G. - Dijo Marlene  
\- Te escucho...

Marlene le contó a Skipper todo lo que había hablado con J. G. Él la escucho con atención y cuando Marlene terminó de hablar lo único que dijo fue:

\- Interesante...  
\- ¿Interesante?  
\- Marlene ¿por qué piensas que tu vida no vale la pena?  
\- Pienso que mi vida en comparación con la de Julien o la tuya no tiene importancia - Dijo ella  
\- Marlene tu vida no es mas ni menos que la mía o la de Julien, tu eres una persona maravillosa y creo que deberías de pensarlo dos veces antes de decir que tu vida no vale la pena porque si de algo estoy seguro es que tu vida, la de Mort y la de Cabo son la únicas que valen la pena salvar...  
\- Gracias Skipper...  
\- De nada, como tu líder, mi deber es guiarte y protegerte, como amigo mi deber es ayudarte y apoyarte en lo que necesites...  
\- Hablas como si yo fuera una niña... - Dijo Marlene sonriendo  
\- Todos al final de cuentas tenemos alma de niños...  
\- Quién iba a pensar de que el serio Skipper Maxwell tiene alma de niño... - Dijo Marlene dulcemente  
\- Yo no soy serio... - Negó Skipper sonriendo  
\- Skipper, es un honor para mi ser tu compañera y amiga...  
\- El honor es mio...  
\- ¡Al diablo las formalidades y dame un abrazo! - Pidió Marlene, Skipper sonrió y abrazo a la Californiana

* * *

_Awww este capitulo quedo de lo mas kawaii *-* espero que les alla gustado les puse de todo un poquito, hasta Percy Jackson hizo aparición en este capitulo... (¡Quiero un Percy Jackson de novio! Él es tan... *-* No tengo palabras lo amo... Si lo ven por ahí matando monstruos díganle que me mande un mensaje Iris) para los que quedaron con las ganas de un beso, tranquilos que pronto habrá beso. Con esto me despido nos leemos pronto... Bye :3_


End file.
